Ebony Thunder
Thunder Pack Ebony was born into the Tunder pack, on April 12, 2007. Her litter mates were two other pups named Snow and Stone. Ebony lived in the Thunder Pack for two years, until her parents, Rocky and Jay, died of rabies. Since the alpha female role was opened, Ebony was about to take the role, but Taint had other ideas and fought Ebony for it. Taint won the fight and kicked Ebony out with Snow follwing her. The alpha roles were then taken by Taint and Ebony's brother Stone at the Thunder pack. Ebony wondered diffferent territories with her sister trying to join, but the were never accepted. They wondered different territories for months surviving off small prey and scraps from other packs kills. They eventually came accross the Young Ones pack and were accepted into the pack. Young Ones Pack Ebony and Snow took subordinate roles in the Young Ones pack. The Young Ones Pack was led by the alpha male Youssarian and his mate Shatter. Ebony later became attached to the leaders son named Junior. They became best friends. Soon there after, Junior died from a bear attack while wandering the territory with Ebony. Ebony then became distant from the other wolves and less playful. Ebony soon became aggressive, especially sinse her sister lost the rank of alpha to Frost. She attacked Frost many times trying to get a hire rank. Ebony gave her a good beating a few times, but never won to the more experienced Frost. One day, Ebony went at it again, they were fighting for so long that Youssarian had to step in to stop it. Feeling defeated, Ebony went off to be somewhere by herself. She headed torwards the hunting grounds to an old carcass, fur matted in Frost and her own blood. While she was there she smelled the Scooters pack comeing near the den. They were chasing Hambone away from trying mate with one of the scooter females. Ebony then went to the den defending her sisters pups. Ebony went ready to attack, when Youssarain (the more experienced wolf) smelled something off about them and barked an alarm. The group of scooters had a disease, rabies. Ebony and the other wolves looked at there leader questioningly. He then went on the retreat. Ebony wasnt ready to leave the pups defenseless to the scooters and attacked a smaller female. The female then bit Ebony in one of her wounds causing her pain, she than ran off retreating with her pack. The scooter gave Ebony rabies. A month past since Ebony became infected, and the symptoms of rabies completely took over, makeing her extremely aggressive. She became snappy and easily irritated with the other wolves. She also had trouble standing, always falling over. A few days later, rain caused flooding. Haveing rabies, Ebony became very frightened of the flood waters and would always seek higher ground, a distance from the pack. After the flood waters went down, Youssarian came back from patroling, fed up with Ebony's behavior, kicked her out of the pack, trying to keep the other members safe from the infectous Ebony. Ebony ran from the alpha, chasing her out of the pack. Sequoia Pack Hours later Ebony encountered the splinter half, the Sequoia pack, lead by Big Will. Big Will begain to chase after her, but Ebony stood her ground unafraid, infected with rabies. Big Will realized it was her and let her join them. Ebony joined only for a quick meal. Then the whiskers attacked. She joined in unafraid of the upcoming attack, but she was weak and kept falling over, thanks to the rabies. A massive male than tackled her. She pushed him off and ran before he had any chances of hurting her. She split from the sequioa pack for a few days. She attempted joining the young ones a few times, but was chased out every time, being a threat. With no other choice she went back to the Sequoia pack, staying with them for a month, taking the lowest rank. Ebony wandered different territories with the pack, lagging behind at times. Big Will then led the pack into Geckos territory. The pack chased out Hazel, Tinker Bell, and their pups out, and claimed the territory as their own. The next day, Ebony went on a hare hunt. Being by her self, was able to eat a couple hares, regaining her strength. A few weeks past and Ebony was doing well in the Sequoia pack. Then Big Will went into commando territory. The commandos caught them and chased Ebony and her pack out. The commandos then saw Homestar Runner roving and half of them chased him thinking it was a sequoia pack member. Big Will saw this and launched an attack on the other half. The other half retreated and the Sequoia pack claimed the Douglas forest. Ebony slowly began to get better, becoming less agitated and regaining her stregth. Evetually, Ebony was able to fight off the disease rabies with her own immune system. Her bloodline and herself became immune to the terrible disease. Big Will called the pack on a foraging trip, leading them to a carcass. Ebony then challenged Rocket Dog for the dominant female role, after a fight over food. Ebony eventually won and started scent marking the pack, stating her dominance. Swift Kill didnt like that and fought her. Ebony fought back and kicked Swift out of the pack, stating that she is not a reckon to mess with. Ebony is now the dominant female of the Sequoia pack. She then ate the rest of the carcass with the pups and Big Will, leaveing the pack hungry for a night, showing them she means buisness. In the middle of the night, while Big Will was gone, a coyote crawled into the den. Ebony growled at it and it ran off, Baker than chased it and killed it. Baker and Miles stood watch while Big Will was gone. Big Will showed up the next morning with a carcass for the hungry pack. Ebony took a few bites of it and allowed the others to eat since they had got nothing the night before. Soon humans came (to make a documentary) and visited the Seqouia pack. They then darted Ebony and Big WIll, gave them vaccines, and tagged them with radio collars. When they returned they restablished their dominance amungst the pack. They went back to the den and found a camera set up. They experimented with it, trying to figure out what the strange thing was. A few days later they were visited by the humans again. Ebony and the others began trusting the humans after another encounter. The pack taught their youngest members how to hunt. A few months later and winter came, causing tension in the pack. Ebony consantly stated her dominance to the other female wolves. Swift Kill approach the pack and Ebony let her in after a good snapping, needing members. After letting Swift Kill in, Ebony kept a close watch on her knowing she was trouble. Swift Kill then sneaked away, while Ebony was destracted, going to a rober. Moments later, Ebony realized she was gone and went searching for her, she later found them at the river with two roving males Houdinni and Timber. Ebony and Big Will than gave chase to the two rovers, along with Swift since she was runnig away with Timber. Ebony and Big Will than ran into a rival packs territory trying to retrieve Swift Kill back. Ebony eventually did and attacked her and sent her back to the pack. Knowing that their were rivals in his packs territory, Timber called for his pack. Ebony, heard this and barked an alarm to Big Will and he called the Sequoias as well. Then the two packs went on the attack. Youssarian (the alpha of the young ones) got Big Will pretty good, so Big Will called the Sequoia pack to retreat. A few days later, Ebony and Big Will wandered their territory by their selves in search of a siutable den. They finally found one and spent a few hours there. Big Will noticed that the pack was missing and went searching for them, with Ebony following. They searched but could not find them and spent a night at the den with out the pack. The next morning they searched for them again and finaly found them. When they did they restabished their dominance amungst the pack members. The next day Big WIll and Ebony mated whlie a rover mated with Swift Kill. They eventually became unstuck and Big Will attacked and killed Doctor Who with a few other pack members. Ebony eventually came back and found Swift Kill with a males scent all over her. And attacked her giving Swift a good beating. The next day, Big Will spottted a loner and began to give chase, but smelled a familiar scent on him. He then realized it was Seacrest and let him join after stating his dominance. Ebony and the pack greeted the new and old member to the Sequoia pack. Ebony woke up the next morning and headed through the hare hunting grounds and to the river for a quick drink. She then encountered Timber and spent the whole day with him. The next morning, they were still together and Big Will and a few others came and chased him off. They came to a hault when they saw all of the Young Ones on the other side of the territory boundary. The Yound Ones were leaded by a new alpha named Fang. Big Will and the others went back to their territory and watched, tense and ready for a fight. While the pack was there, Ebony and the others witnessed Timber fight for the alpha role and winning. Hearing the Whiskers coming, he led the pack back onto their territory. The Sequoias stood their ground and marked the boundary. The Whiskers did as well and headed back, thinking it was clear the Sequoias headed back to the hare grounds. Ebony noticed the Whiskers circleing back onto Sequoia territory and barked an alarm. The pack ran and went into the attack with the larger pack. The Sequoias managed to kill the omega in the Whiskers, but had to retreat, being outnumbered.Ebony then went back and rested. Three days later, Miles and Baker spotted a rover, Youssarian, and chased him out. In March, a loner female named Autumn was spot wandering in and around the territory many times. She was caught scent marking here season scant. Ebony didnt want another Swift Kl (maybe even worst) so she chased her out when ever she was spotted. Until one day, Ebony was feeling particularly nice and let here in after seeing her around many times. It took several minutes until the Stubborn Atumn eventually submittied, growling low. Ebony then allowed her into the pack, not knowing that the female was pregnant. In April, when spring finally came, Ebony became very moody and aggressive torwards the other females. Especially against the rebelious Swift Kill and Autumn. Rocket Dog hasnt been to aggressive except around food. Swift Kill became very assertive torwards the Omega, Daisy, and kicked her out of the pack several times. Ebony just watched, letting it happen, being to busy with the den. Swift Kill even made here own den a distance from Ebony's. Ebony eventually found it and made a failed attempt at destroying it. She later encountered Swift going back to the den. She atacked her and urinated around the den. That same day Autumn was missing, probably making her own den. Ebony even made an attempt to find here and the possible den, but she could not find Autumns scent in and after the rain. A few days later, Ebony witnessed the omega, Daisy, trying to come back to the pack after Swift Kill kicked her out. Swift Kill was there and attempted to kick her out again. Fed up with her behaviour, Ebony stepped in and attacked Swift Kill, they were in a fight for several minnutes before Swift eventually gave in. Ebony stated her dominance to both wolves and allowed Daisy back in. A week later, Swift Kill was heavily pregnant and was seen staying around her den. Ebony kept close watch on her waiting for an oppurtunity. Swift Kill stayed at her den for sometime and later went to the hare grounds where Ebony was resting. Swift later went to a carcass the patroling party had found. Ebony saw this and went to Swift Kills den, she managed killing three out of the four pups Swift Kill had given birth to, until Swift came back and attacked Ebony. They fought for about an hour before Swift Kill eventually gave in. Tired of her behavior, Ebony kicked her out of the pack and probably for good. Ebony went back to the den forgetting about the fourth pup that was later named Grasshopper. Rocket Dog took the pup as her own and started nursing him. Ebony was about to give birth any day now. The beta of the Sequoia pack hunted down an elk with the hunting pardy and called the pack to it. Ebony went racing torwards it and ate first. Autumn came, hearing the howl, and acted aggressively for it. Ebony and autumn fought, Ebony attacked until she submitted. Ebony then left to go to the den, feeling miserable. Ebony then gave birth the next day on April 23, 2013, about a week after Rocket Dog and Autumn gave birth to their pups. She gave birth to a litter of six pups named Obsidian (female), Onyx (male), Opal (female), Cobble (male), Marbles (male), and Flint (male). Cobble and Onyx are the biggest in the litter and Opal is the runt. Rocket Dog later moved her pups in Ebony's den. A half a week passed and Ebony has been increasingly aggressive torwards Rocket Dog. One day Rocket left her pups to get a drink of water from the river and Ebony managed to kill one before she returned. Ebony constantly kicks Rocket Dog out of the den, thinking only about her own pups survival. She is slowly begining to trust Autumn, who rejoined the pack, after acts of kindness and her submissive behaviour, but still is warey. Autumn tries to go near the den, but Ebony wont permit it and chases her out. She knows Autumn will eventually go back to her old ways. Ebony killed another one of Rocket Dogs pups, there are only three remaining. Ebony's pups are now three weeks of age. They are wandering around the den and even attempted to get out and explore outside. Bein Ebony's first littter, she is very protective over her pups and does not like it when the wander outside of den. Autumn continues to show acts of kindness to her, trying to brown nose the alpha female. Ebony's pups are now four weeks old and are crawling all around the den. Ebony is very protective of her first litter and tries to keep them in, but they want to follow Rockets pups who wander outside. Eventually, the rebellious pup, Obsidian, got out of the den after Ebony made many attempts of keeping them in. Then Cobble and lead the others out. It was their first time out of den. The Sequoias made sure to keep the pups fed, sometimes forgetting about their own well being. Unfortunately, Marbles died from a coyote attack. The pack eventually managed to make a kill on an old bull elk. While the pack was feeding on the kill, the hungry members did not follow the pecking order, their hunger overtaking them. The leaders of the pack did not like this and restablished their dominance after the feeding. Ebony went to Autumn and she rebelled against it. They fought for a while, until Ebony had enough and chased her out. Lukily, the elk kill was enough to sustain the pack for a while. Autumn wondered on her own for a bit and was allowed back in the pack, but their rivalry continues. Autumn was caught in a fight with Rocket Dog, everyone was fed up with her, so the alpha male kicked her out. Days later, Ebony and Big Will took the pups out for a hunting lesson. Carelessly, a teen named Flint, bolted out, scattering the herd. In the confusion the pack started chasing a strong bull elk. They went after it agressively and managed to corner it. The bull elk wasn't going down so easily and kicked at the wolves. He managed to give a heavy blow to Ebony. She died instantly with the impact. The pack continued the hunt and managed to bring the bull down. They tried to encourage Ebony to get up, but it was no use, for she was already dead. 'Family:' Father: Rocky Mother: Jay Brothers: Stone Sisters: Snow 'Litters:' Fathered by Big Will First Litter: Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Cobble, Marbles, and Flint Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:ART